SILLY FUSS
by VikaKyura
Summary: Ino berbuat heboh. Ayahnya uring-uringan. Namun ibunya terkikik. Apakah Gaara penyebabnya? RnR?


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing.**

Warning : Bisa jadi OOC. Bisa jadi Gaje.

**SILLY FUSS**

Ino berbuat heboh. Ayahnya uring-uringan. Namun ibunya terkikik. Apakah Gaara penyebabnya?

* * *

BRAK!

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari kamar atas, yang sukses membuat seorang pria paruh baya berlari pontang panting menuju sumber suara. Dan benar saja, suara gaduh tersebut berasal dari kamar gadis semata wayangnya. Dengan gesit sang ayah membuka pintu kamar anak gadisnya itu dengan cemas. Saat daun pintu terbuka, suara rintihan, pekikan, teriakan dan rengekan sontak berkolaborasi terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Si ayah ragu-ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, hanya bertanya "Ino, kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Si gadis yang bernama Ino itu tetap asik dengan raungannya.

Saking cemasnya, pria yang mempunyai rambut sewarna sama dengan anak gadisnya itu pun memantapkan diri dan melangkah masuk. Alangkah terkesiapnya si ayah, saat melihat Ino sedang telungkup di kasurnya sambil mencengkram selimut, membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke bantal dan memukul-mukulkan kakinya. Meski begitu, raungan anak gadisnya itu tetap terdengar memekakan telinga.

Inoichi, nama si ayah, kebingungan dan khawatir tiada tara. Ada apa gerangan? Beberapa waktu lalu Ia masih melihat Ino mondar mandir ceria sambil bersenandung riang, namun tak lama kemudian sudah begini. Ino merebahkan diri sambil masih memakai gaun lengkap dengan tas dan sepatunya. Satu tangannya yang bebas, mencengkram handphonenya. Anak gadisnya masih baik-baik saja sampai lima menit yang lalu, saat anaknya itu bercerita bahwa akhirnya ia bisa berkencan dengan pacarnya setelah sekian lama. Tapi kenapa malah begini?

Gaara. Ini pasti salah pemuda itu, lagi. Yakin Inoichi, sambil meremas jarinya membentuk kepalan. Berani-beraninya, pemuda yang 8 tahun lalu meminta izin dan restunya untuk mengencani anak gadis semata wayangnya itu, sekarang malah membuat Ino menangis?

Namun saat ia kembali mendengar tangisan Ino, semua amarahnya hilang. Inoichi mencoba menenangkan dirinya seperti biasa. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino uring-uringan karena masalah percintaannya, walaupun belakangan ini terasa lebih sering, tapi inilah yang paling parah. Harga diri Ino tak akan membiarkan gadis itu menunjukan kelemahan dirinya, memang, karena itu ayahnya sangat kaget saat melihatnya seperti ini sekarang.

Sang ayah menghampiri Ino dan duduk di samping tubuh Ino yang masih tengkurap. "Nak, ceritakan pada ayah. Ini pasti karena bocah berambut merah itu kan?"

Ino berhenti sesenggukan. "Bukan bocah, hiks.. namanya Gaara, masa ayah masih tidak ingat setelah 8 tahun?" rintih Ino sambil menolehkan wajah ke ayahnya.

Inoichi prihatin melihat keadaan anaknya itu, riasan wajahnya luntur sehingga membuat airmatanya berwarna hitam. "Iya, maksudku, Gaara, dia melakukan ulah apa lagi?" Meski merasa marah, tapi Inoichi tak bisa menunjukannya di depan putrinya.

Ino kembali membenamkan dirinya ke bantal, sambil bergumam. "Padahal... akhirnya bisa bertemu.. selalu sibuk.. terlalu cuek..."

Ino masih mengoceh memprihatinkan, ayahnya memperhatikan. Berpacaran sudah 8 tahun, masih saja bertahan padahal mereka LDR-an, padahal mereka hanya bertemu paling tidak sebulan sekali, apalagi belakangan ini mungkin sudah 3 bulan tidak ketemu, meski memang diakuinya bahwa pemuda itu tampan tapi Inoichi tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa putrinya itu tetap tahan menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda dingin dan sibuk itu? Dan sekarang saat akhirnya mereka bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu, apalagi yang terjadi?

"Malah lebih memilih dia.."

Rintihan terakhir Ino tersebut membawa Inoichi kembali pada kesadarannya, "APA? Jangan bilang kau diselingkuhi? Bocah itu! Berani-beraninya dia! Setelah merebutmu selama 8 tahun, sekarang malah mencampakan anak gadisku seenaknya?! Tak bisa dibiarkan, AKU HAR-"

"AYAH BERISIK! Sudah aku bilang kan jangan mencampuri urusanku dengan Gaara, kan? Pergilaaaah!" teriak Ino sambil membanting bantalnya ke arah Inoichi.

Inoichi panik, Ino memang selalu galak tapi kalau menyangkut masalah bocah itu, putrinya selalu jadi dua kali lipat lebih ganas. Akhirnya Inoichi mengalah. "Baik-baik, ayah tidak akan mencampuri kalian asalkan kau berhenti menangis, ya?"

"Kubilang pergiiiii!"

Akhirnya, sang ayah terpontang panting lagi untuk keluar kamar. Meski khawatir dan sangat posesif pada Ino tapi Inoichi tetap menghargai privasi anaknya, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia terus mengizinkan Ino berpacaran jarak jauh dengan pemuda sibuk dan dingin itu. Karena Ino pasti akan marah kalau ayahnya mencampuri urusan percintaannya. Ia hanya mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Dasar anak muda_.

XXX

Seharian itu Ino bersikap jutek dan lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Meski ayah atau ibunya bertanya, tapi tidak ada yang dihiraukan. Lalu kemudian di sore harinya Gaara datang, dan Ino tidak mau menemuinya.

Saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari mobil _sport_ merahnya, Gaara langsung dicegat. "Mau apa datang kesini?" tanya Inoichi dengan galak sekaligus jutek.

"Menemui Ino." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Ditengah marahnya, Inoichi masih sempat terpana akan keberanian Gaara. Bocah satu itu seperti tidak pernah mempan dengan ancaman atau sikap apapun yang datang dari Inoichi. Inoichi menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Percuma juga, memang. Gaara adalah tipe _to the point_ dan tidak suka basa-basi.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan kalau putriku sekarang sedang marah, padamu?"

"Ya."

"Lau kenapa kau malah datang?"

"Untuk menyelesaikan semuanya." Jawab Gaara mantap.

Inoichi sudah akan berbicara lagi jika istrinya tidak memotong. "Gaara, masuk saja. Ino ada di ruang belakang. Tak usah kau hiraukan paman ini"

Lalu Gaara mengangguk dan meninggalkan Inoichi yang protes pada istrinya. Sesampainya di ruangan yang dimaksud, Gaara melihat Ino yang sedang menatap akuarium kecil berisi ikan koki sambil mengubek-ubek airnya dengan satu jari, kentara sekali sedang menggalau.

"Ino." Panggilnya.

Sontak Ino menoleh dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, "Kau! Bagaimana bisa masuk?"

"Ibumu." Satu kata ini menjeaskan segalanya.

"Oh demi apapun."

"Kau tidak menjawab telponku."

"Untuk apa, bukankah kau sibuk?" jawab Ino, jutek.

"Ino, kau marah."

"Tentu saja aku marah, Gaara _baka_! kau sudah membatalkan kencan, sebenarnya kau pilih aku atau rakun itu?!"

Dan mulailah Ino meneriaki Gaara, mengungkit mengenai seekor rakun yang ternyata adalah sumber dari segala kemelankholis Ino hari ini. Teriakan Ino terdengar sampai keluar hingga ayah dan ibunya mendengar.

"Rakun?" Inoichi melongo. "Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Tadi siang kakaknya Gaara menelepon. Gaara sudah akan pergi menemui Ino tapi tiba-tiba ada kabar bahwa rakun peliharaannya yang kabur seminggu lalu ternyata ketemu. Jadi Gaara memilih untuk mengurus rakunnya dulu dan menunda bertemu dengan Ino, makanya Ino ngambek." Jelas ibu Ino.

Inoichi _speechless_. "Yang benar saja hanya gara-gara itu?"

"Yup." Jawab istrinya santai,

"Putriku menangis meraung-raung hanya gara-gara itu?"

"Yup." Jawab istrinya lagi sambil ketawa geli.

Inoichi terkulai lemas. "Ya ampun apa-apaan mereka. Padahal sebentar lagi akan menikah tapi malah bertengkar gara-gara rakun."

"Mau gimana lagi, Gaara tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan gadis selain anak kita makanya Ino selow saja. Tapi sekalinya cemburu, malah sama rakun. Dasar anakmu."

"Ada-ada saja." Inoichi menatap ruang kosong.

"Jadi kau mau membiarkan mereka?"

"Mau gimana lagi, biar saja rakun itu yang bertanggung jawab dan menjelaskan semuanya."

XXX

Sementara itu Gaara dan Ino melanjutkan drama pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ada yang menemukan Shukaku yang kabur seminggu lalu itu. Dia kotor sekali, dipenuhi jamur dan harus cepat dibersihkan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Jadi rakun itu lebih penting daripada aku? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau penting, buktinya sekarang aku sudah disini tapi kau yang menolak untuk pergi."

"Tetap saja kau lebih memilih bersama rakun itu daripada aku." Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi Ino.

Gaara agak terkesiap. Jarang sekali ia melihat kekasihnya menangis. Ino adalah gadis yang kuat, biasanya tidak mungkin baginya untuk menangis hanya karena masalah hewan peliharaannya semata. Namun sepertinya kali ini Ino benar-benar terluka, karenanya Gaara berusaha menjelaskan.

"Shukaku akan mati kalo dibiarkan begitu, sedangkan aku pikir aku bisa menemuimu kapan saja, Ino."

"Kalau begitu, pacaran saja sama rakunmu!"

Gara menghela napas. Meski dalam keadaan sepeti ini, pemuda itu masih bisa bersikap tenang. Itulah yang disukai Ino darinya. Mungkin menurut semua orang dirinya dingin dan cuek, itu tidak penting selama Ino mengerti.

Diraihnya tangan Ino dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain mengusap air mata gadis itu. Ino menunjukan ekspresi enggan tapi ia tidak menolak saat jemari Gaara menghapus air matanya.

"Apa kau membenci Shukaku? Aku pikir kau akan senang saat akhirnya dia ditemukan."

"T-tidak," Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba, "Tentu sajak tidak. Shukaku imut sekali. Hanya saja, kau selalu mempunyai waktu untuknya, kau bertemu dengannya setiap waktu tapi tidak begitu denganku."

"Tentu saja, karena dia peliharaanku. Apa kau cemburu padanya?"

Ino tertawa kecil, "Yang benar saja. Hanya saja kau keterlaluan Gaara, sudah jarang menghubungiku. Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi bukankah wajar kalau aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu setelah 3 bulan?"

"Ya, kau tidak salah. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Ino terbatuk. "Itu yang selalu kau katakan tapi kau tak pernah datang." Sindir Ino.

Gaara menatap manik biru Ino, lalu menarik tubuh gadisnya dan perlahan memeluknya. "Kau tahu kan ada banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, jika tidak maka aku tidak akan sanggup bersabar menunggumu."

"Setelah menikah kau bebas memintaku untuk menemanimu sebanyak dan selama yang kau mau, apa itu belum cukup?"

"Hmm," Ino menggeleng dalam pelukan Gaara. "Itu adalah janji seumur hidupmu, Gaara."

Gara mengangguk dan akhirnya Ino bisa kembali tersenyum senang dan tenang.

XXX

"Siapa sangka Gaara sungguh hebat menenangkan hati wanita yang sedang gundah?" Ibu Ino terkikik. Ternyata dari kejauhan, ayah dan ibunya mengintip karena cemas.

Ayah Ino mendecakkan lidah. "Cih. Bocah itu yang membuat masalah tentu saja dia harus bisa menyelesaikannya! Itu namanya laki-laki."

"Ah, _dear_, kau terdengar seperti kagum?"

"Yang benar saja!" Inoichi mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, ia malu.

"Lagipula kau sepertinya sudah sembuh dari penyakit posesifmu,"

Seolah diingatkan, Inoichi seakan tersadar dan menatap tajam kedua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan di depannya itu. "Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya bocah itu menyentuh anak gadisku dirumahku!"

Belum sempat melangkah, dengan tepat waktu sang istri menahan langkah suaminya sambil melotot. "Jangan coba-coba mengganggu atau Ino akan membunuhmu."

Inoichi terlihat ragu sebelum menghentikan dirinya. Lalu ia kembali melirik ke arah Gaara dan Ino yang sedang berpelukan dengan tambah mesra, sambil merengek, "Oh Ino, kenapa kau cepat sekali tumbuh dewasa..."

**TAMAT**

* * *

Inti cerita ini based on true story hanya dikarang dan dimodif disebelah sini situ, haha. Thanks for pemberi ide, yang sukses membuatku terkikik hanya karena disaingkan dengan ayam. LOL

Selamat membaca, semoga suka dan jika berkenan, ditunggu reviewnya :)


End file.
